


Holding

by macandcaseus



Series: The Love that Comes With [3]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, a dash of angst, are they wearing clothes? that's up to you to decide, it just showed up ok you think i have control over this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandcaseus/pseuds/macandcaseus
Summary: Nighttime cuddles & talks of futures near and far.
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: The Love that Comes With [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Holding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilysmxiomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysmxiomi/gifts).



> Feliz cumpleaños Ara!! Te amo <3<3<3

Kym twirled the ring— _her_ ring, she had to keep reminding herself—around her finger, mesmerized by the motion, the way she would turn it four times until the small jewel was back where it began, shimmering at her.

“You like it?” Will whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, tracing his hand down to her jaw, cupping it.

She looked to him, smiling at the way his cheek squished against his pillow, at the way he drank her in with his eyes. “I love it,” she said, lacing their fingers together, pressing his hand into her cheek before bringing it to her lips, dropping light kisses along his knuckles.

He moved in closer, nudging her nose with his until she lifted her face from his hand and kissed him, his lips delicate on hers, like the words he whispered to her in moments set aside just for them. She draped her arm over his shoulder, dotting her fingerprints over his warm skin.

_I’m kissing my_ fiancé. The thought pulled her lips into a grin, and she let a laugh slip into his mouth.

“What?” he asked, voice muffled against her.

“We’re gonna get _married,_ ” she said, pushing him onto his back and shifting to lay on his chest.

He laughed, weaving his hands into her hair, keeping the unruly strands from falling in her face as she looked at him, his smile lighting a soft, warm glow in her chest. “Yes, we are.”

She lay her head over his heart, kissing his neck. “I’m so excited _,_ ” she whispered.

“Me too _,_ ” he whispered back.

They lay in silence, though the beat of his heart filled her ear, and she let her breath rise and fall in tandem with his.

“When should we have the wedding?” he asked, rubbing his hand across the small of her back.

She pushed her arms further under his shoulders. “Um… I was thinking autumn?”

“This autumn?”

“Mhm.”

His head moved against the top of hers, and she lifted herself up to look at him. “Will that give us enough time to get everything planned? Don’t these kinds of things take a while?” he asked.

She shrugged. “I guess for more extravagant ceremonies, they do. But… I don’t know. I don’t really want anything super fancy. What …” she lowered herself back to his chest, crossing her arms over him to rest her chin on. “Unless you wanted something bigger? More up to your _fancy boy standards?”_ she asked with a smile, though her pulse still quickened with nerves. _Would he want something like that?_

He laughed. “Kym, trust me, this does _not_ need to be any _fancier_ than you want. I guess …” he trailed off, lost in thought for a moment. “Every wedding I’ve been to has been incredibly over the top. The couple would always go on about how difficult it was to book everything they wanted, even a year or more in advance.” He smiled at her, brushing her hair back once again. “Of course we don’t need to do anything like that. As long as we’re together on the same day, that’s all that matters.”

“Well,” Kym said smirking, “I guess we need an officiant. And witnesses. So, not _just_ us.”

He poked her forehead, and she giggled. “Shh. You know what I mean.”

She pulled herself up to kiss him before dropping back to where she was. “I do.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the rhythm of his hand on her back soothe her. “I’m guessing we’ll be going on a honeymoon, too?”

He chuckled, the low rumbling in his chest vibrating against her. “If we can get off work for long enough.”

“Pffft,” Kym huffed. “I’ll challenge Hermann to a duel if I have to to get us at least a week. You know I’d win.”

“Of course you would.”

“Hmm. What about somewhere warm?”

“You and your sun,” he said, grinning at her. She smiled and shrugged, laughing when he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over, peppering her face and neck with kisses. She tangled her fingers in his hair, curving to press into him as he held himself over her, sighing when he pulled away to look at her, hands braced on either side of her head.

“No matter where we go, though, it’ll be warm because you’ll be there,” she said, booping his nose, a pink blush radiating from her touch. He leaned to kiss her again, slower, before moving to her cheeks, her nose, eyelids, forehead, beauty mark. His breath puffed across her face, and her own breath shook at the tenderness of his touch. It didn’t matter how many times he’d kissed her just like this, how many times he’d kissed her in general—his proximity melted her to her core each time, and she was left raw, heart beating for him and him alone.

Will settled back to her side, and she turned to face him, reaching for his hand. They laced their fingers together, and he twisted her ring like she’d been doing, keeping their eyes locked on each other.

“What about after the honeymoon?” he asked.

Her eyebrows pinched quickly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean … I didn’t know if you wanted to _officially_ move in here or if you wanted to find a new place together.” He searched her face, his pupils wide and dark, surrounded by his ocean blue.

She pressed her head further into the pillow, a small smile drifting over her face. “I’m happy to _officially_ move in here. We can always find a new home once we’re …” She looked away from him, cheeks warm, tightening her grip on his hand. “Once we’re ready to start our own family,” she said, voice soft, heart fluttering in her chest.

A beat of silence passed before Will’s arm was around her, pulling her flush to him, and she buried her face in his neck. “You still want to?” he whispered.

“Of course I do,” she said.

Their hearts hammered against the other’s chest, and Kym pressed tighter against him when he kissed the top of her head. “How many?” he asked.

She gave a small laugh. “Well, it’s still a little early to start figuring that out—”

“I know,” he said, tracing his fingers up and down her back. “I know it’ll be several years until we’re ready for children. But … right now. How many would you want to have?”

“Three,” Kym answered, immediately. “Three children.”

She didn’t have to say why three to know he understood.

“Yeah,” Will said. “Three is a perfect amount.”

They quieted again, Kym’s breath ragged as she fought to keep a surge of sorrow from spilling over. But she still shook ever-so-slightly, and he pulled back to look at her. “Hey,” he said, brushing his thumb over her cheek as she sniffled. “Daena would be so, so happy for you.”

_Of course he knows exactly what I’m thinking right now._

And all of the emotions from the day broke over Kym. The rush of his proposal, the thoughts of their future together, so much more _tangible_ now that the ring was on her finger, the way they would be this close to one another for the rest of their lives. They would never let the other go.

But not all of their loved ones would be able to see the way they held on so tight.

She let out a soft sob, tears dropping from her eyes. “Kym,” Will whispered, wrapping his arm around her and lifting them up to sit. She curled into him, resting her forehead on his chest as he caressed her head, whispering, “You’re okay. Take your time. _I love you._ ”

“I just—” she started, fighting past the lump in her throat, the way her voice shook though her words. “I wish you could’ve met Daena. I wish your brother hadn’t left, that your father was a better father to you.” Her voice broke, and it only came back loud enough for a whisper when she said, ”I wish your mother would get better.” She sighed, lifting an arm to wipe at her nose, but he stopped her before leaning to the nightstand for a tissue.

She held it to her nose before drying her eyes, and when she looked at him, his eyes were shining, too. “ _Will_ ,” she said, sniffing again, raising the tissue to his face. He clasped her hand in his, letting her dab at him before kissing the back of her hand.

“We’re still going to have the people we love with us,” he whispered, “and they love us back just as much. That’s what matters. We can … figure out a way for my mother to be there. I hope. Everything else …” He shrugged. “It’s out of our control. No matter how much we wish it wasn’t.”

Kym nodded, sighing. “I know. I know.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry, this was supposed to be a happy night, and now I’ve made it sad, I—”

“Hey,” he said, tapping the underside of her chin, directing her to look at him. “I know you’re happy. You’re _so_ happy, all the time. You can be sad about things every now and then too.”

She met his eyes, full of the love that was always there when he looked at her. Enough love that she could drown in, and she wondered what kept her from doing so. 

Maybe because her own eyes mirrored his when she returned his gazes. 

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she pushed the air out through her mouth. “Still. Like you said, some things are out of our control. No use getting sad over them.” She smiled at him, letting any remaining sorrow dissipate from her heart as she looked at the man she loved, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. “I don’t want to be sad right now. I want to think about our future and be overwhelmingly happy about it with you.”

He laughed, and she giggled at the way his eyes squinted shut, his wide smile before he bent to kiss her. She sighed into him, the weight of his arms settling around her, the familiar, gentle press of his lips, their noses brushing against each other, soft breath tickling skin. 

“We have all the time we need to think about it,” he said, lips still brushing hers. “Do you have any other pressing questions?”

_All the time we need._ She smiled, kissing him again before shaking her head. “No. For now … I just want to spend our time here. In the present. Just you and me.”

He smiled back, arms holding her close, warming her from the inside out. “That sounds perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too. _Fiancé,_ ” she said with a giggle, which he returned. 

“I’m so excited to marry you.”

She laughed, kissing him, pulling him down as she fell back into the mattress, grasping his hands in hers. Her ring pressed between his fingers, and she smiled up at him. 

“I’m excited to marry you too, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> They make my heart go boom boom ;-;


End file.
